creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Galactic History (The Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)
The following is a timeline of the Teggedon Spiral. Although the history of the galaxy spans billions of years, only a small percentage of that time is relevant to the Teggedon Spiral Chronicles. The timeline is dated using the Imperial Xaronese Calendar. Before the Xaronese Era (BXE) c.300,000 BXE *The Primordials terraform a series of worlds in the Teggedon Spiral and seed them with lifeforms from a distant planet lost to history. c.12,000 BXE *The oldest city on Xaron is founded. c.2400 BXE *The Revanna Island culture on Xaron mysteriously wipes itself out in an orgy of death and destruction. 659 BXE *The Tsun-Cad Empire is founded. 500 BXE *The Vargrians become nomads after their homeworld is rendered uninhabitable. 288 BXE *The Khorellian Republic is founded. 42 BXE *Straxus the Terrible is born in Khet'Udrek. 20 BXE-0 XE *The Xaronese Unification Crusades. The Xaronese Era (XE) 0 XE *Straxus the Terrible unites the warring clans of Xaron and forms the Xaronese Empire. 153 XE *The Xaronese are discovered by the Prantillomite Confederacy. The Prantillomites offer to share their technology with the Xaronese in exchange for exclusive trading rights to Xaron's orichalcum supply. 158 XE *The Yau Tan Orbital Shipyards are constructed by the Prantillomites above the Xaronese city of Yau Tan. 180 XE *Britaxis Vossik takes command of the IXNS'' Iron Fist'', the second ship of the Conquest-class. 183 XE *Britaxis Vossik conquers Xaron Minor, becoming the first Space Lord. 185-205 XE *The Tsun-Cad Crusades 233-253 XE *The Prantillomite Crusade 318 XE *The Khorellian Republic becomes the Khorellian Empire. 500 XE *The Vargrian Hordes are driven from their traditional territory by the Xaronese. 600 XE *The Vargrians conquer Daran Prime. 816-828 XE *The Darantine Revolution 828 XE *The Darantine Hegemony is founded after the Darantines overthrow their Vargrian oppressors. 1026-1037 XE *The Selukarian Crusade 1059-1066 XE *The Rutagelian Crusade 1096-1383 XE *The Mycelerian Crusades 1260-1660 XE *The Khorellian Crusades 1800-2280 XE *The Shiar-Kithung Feud 2280 XE *The last members of the Kithung Clan are supposedly hunted to extinction by the Shiar Clan. 2504 XE *Draxus e Carixus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. 2574 XE *Ganjiaxes e Draxus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. 2599 XE *Thraxus e Saijixus Tal'Shiar is born on Shiar III. 2606 XE *Emperor Draxus XXIV dies. Prince Ganjiaxes Tal'Xaron is crowned the Gladiator Emperor Ganjiaxes VIII. 2606-2609 XE *The Two Princes Rebellion 2609 XE *Saijixus Tal'Shiar is killed in battle. Emperor Ganjiaxes names young Thraxus Tal'Shiar as Archduke of Shiar III with himself as regent until Thraxus comes of age. 2610 XE *Stalixus e Ganjiaxes Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. 2633 XE *2633.108 **Rojixus e Thraxus Tal'Shiar is born on Shiar III.'' '' *2633.115 **Stalixus e Stalixus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. **Sarixa ei Stalixus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. *2633.218 **Xantenaxus e Kellaxus Tal'Keras is born on Keras IV. *2633.367 **Khytaxes e Rillotaxes Trask is born on Xaron Minor. *Tycara is conquered by the Xaronese. *The IXNS Iron Fist is commissioned at the Yau Tan Shipyards. 2637 XE *Craxis e Thraxius Tal'Shiar is born on Khorellia. *Monaxus e Britaxis Dakkur is born on Tycara. 2662 XE *Rojixus Tal'Shiar takes command of the IXNS Terror. 2658 XE *Rojixus Tal'Shiar takes command of the IXNS'' Iron Fist''. 2664 XE *Ganjiaxes VIII dies. Prince Stalixus becomes the Blood and Steel Emperor Stalixus XV. 2683-2700 XE *The Galactic War Category:Historical Events of the Teggedon Spiral